At Your Service
by Rhen-chan
Summary: After moving to Ox City to provide for her mother, Videl is hired to work as a secretary at the famous and wealthy Son Inc. But can she uncover the enigma that is Son Gohan? There is definitely more to him than meets the eye. G/V. Very dark romance.
1. Mistake

Mistake

After removing his rough hand from her stomach, she pulled the covers down and slipped out of bed. She started throwing on anything she could find; glancing at the digital clock perched on the nightstand every once in a while. It was 5:00 AM. She didn't have much time: he would wake up soon.

Once the laces on her tennis shoes were securely tightened, she walked silently to the pink crib placed in the corner. Small breaths could be heard coming from inside the wooden bars. Moving the twisting dream-weaver out of the way, she stared with tear-filled eyes. A choked gasp escaped her lips. She _had_ to go. She was only sixteen; she made a _mistake_. She just wasn't ready for this life. Stealing a glance at the beautiful baby in the crib, she silently walked the closet and took out the nearest trolley. Quickly filling it with essential items, she then zipped it up and walked to the door.

She smiled weakly; she knew this would be the last time she would ever see this scene again. She watched the bulky figure in king-sized bed; listening to his soft snores. Her husband. Then her gaze landed on the crib one final time. Her daughter.

"Sleep well, Videl. I love you," Erica whispered softly and left.

* * *

The tyres screeched as the sleek black car came to a halt. Looking through her sunglasses, she stared at front yard. Her eyes landed on that creepy garden gnome that always seemed to follow her every move; a disturbing smile on its shiny face. She didn't know how long she stayed there, in that same spot, staring that tiny gnome down; but the next thing she knew the oak door was slowly being opened. Breaking the staring contest, she watched as a slender face with sky-blue eyes stared curiously at the unfamiliar vehicle. A smile etched its way onto Videl's glowing face. Her best friend hadn't changed one bit. _Typical precautious Erasa._

But Videl couldn't blame her for acting like that; Ox City was not only notorious for its wealthy businesses, but also for its extremely high crime rate. Ah well. It was one of her two homes. Her _mother's_ home to be precise.

Deciding to prevent Erasa from fetching the gun Hercule sent her as a farewell present, Videl opened the car door and stepped out. Brushing her long midnight tresses away from her heart-shaped face, she smirked as she made her over the pebbled pathway to her shocked friend.

"Hey E, long time no see, eh?" Videl said as she stopped just in front of the door.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Vi-" Erasa's shrieking was cut short when Videl covered her big mouth – both literally _and_ figuratively speaking of course.

"Shhhhhh, Erasa!" Videl hissed, glancing around the quiet cul de sac, "I'm not Videl here! Not in Ox City, remember?"

Understanding shone in Erasa's wide eyes as she bobbed her head up and down slowly. She forgot about Videl switching identities when visiting; she respected her mother's wishes for privacy too much. It had been over two years since the duo had last one another. Erasa moved to Ox City; her father received a promotion so the family had to relocate there. The kept in touch however, through phoning and e-mailing. That's how Videl informed Erasa she was moving to Ox City temporarily, asking if she could crash with her.

It was due to times like these that, according to newspapers in Satan City, the famous Videl Satan liked to stay holed up in her cosy manor during the holidays.

"Thanks for letting stay here, E," Videl smiled, slowly removing her hand. "Mum wanted me to live with her, but after hearing that I could sleep on her single bed whilst she slept on one of the dining chairs; I refused immediately."

Erasa squealed and enveloped her best friend in a tight hug. "No problem V. But I'm so glad you're back! I've missed you so much."

* * *

Both girls emerged from Videl's new room, wearing loose t-shirts and shorts. After eating dinner and unpacking all her cardboard boxes, they grabbed some ready-made popcorn and sat in front of the TV.

Half-way through a commercial, Erasa turned to Videl. "Even though you told me previously, I still can't believe you're _actually_ here!"

Videl tossed a couple of popcorn into her mouth and smiled sadly. "You know the whole financial situation going on with Mum, E," putting her long legs on the couch, she leaned back before continuing, "She can't find a stable job and she can't afford to move elsewhere. Currently she's working as a cleaner, and she's only paid three zenny per hour! Dad won't even spare her one zenny. I just couldn't leave her by herself anymore; what with her over-due bills and rent."

Erasa placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Not that I don't want you to stay V, but how come you didn't send her some of your own money? You're one of the world's best fighters!" she widened her eyes in astonishment; "You win like every friggin' Buokai tournament in Satan City!"

Laughing lightly at her friend's expression, Videl replied, "I used to. But then Dad started managing my money too; he even found out once. Now, before I make any transaction, he has to be alerted."

"Waaaaait a minute." Erasa stopped shovelling popcorn into her mouth and scrunched her face in confusion. "How did you persuade Hercule to let you move here then? Even after Erica's parents died, may the rest in peace; it took a heck of a long time for him to retract the restraining order, let alone allow you to visit her!"

Videl sighed inwardly – Erasa had begun one of her rants again.

"Aaaaand that was after three whole years of the divorce!" Erasa continued, waving her hands around exasperatedly, "More importantly, how are you going to get Erica some money? If Hercule is monitoring your every financial move; moving to a different town isn't going to change that."

Videl smiled nervously and clutched one of the cushions on the couch. "Weeeeeell, E, I kind of, well, erm, told Dad that I was moving here because of you: you had a nervous breakdown because you gained a few pounds and you needed a loyal friend's support..."

"What? Videl Hercule Satan! I most certainly have not gained 'a few pounds'! How dare you indirectly call me fat!" Erasa yelled, shaking the bowl of popcorn in the air. She huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I am a curvy, sexy girl."

Videl crept out from her hiding place behind the couch and put her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry E! I didn't know what else to say!" she sat back down on the couch. "Look, put down the bowl of popcorn and we can talk about this, okay...?"

Erasa took a deep breath. _One hot guy, two hot guys, three hot guys..._

"Okay then!" she beamed, switching moods, "Now, let's get down to business; more importantly, to this plan about making money. What are you going to do? How much are you going to make? And what do I have to do to get some?" she asked, smirking while wiggling her blonde eyebrows up and down.

"Erasa, if you keep wiggling your eyebrows like spaghetti, they're going to freeze that way and guys wouldn't want to date you anymore," Videl pointed out.

Erasa abruptly stopped, terrified at the idea of being single forever.

Videl chuckled and continued, "Don't worry, I already thought about the money. I don't need any for myself; I have my platinum credit card – again, Dad's tracking it. If he finds out I withdrew more than one hundred zenny a week, he's going to make me come home." She frowned at the thought of leaving her mother during a time like this. "Also, Mum needs way more than that; she'll be evacuated by the time I manage to withdraw the proper amount! I knew I definitely couldn't enter any tournaments here and fight – people will find out. Then I realised that I was quite good at assisting my Dad. I used to handle all the money, franchise and his training schedules, so why not become a secretary?"

"But won't the money be sent to your bank account?"

"Nope, not if I ask for it in cash. And with all the money I make, I can give it to Mum. I'm going to try and visit her every day."

"Ah...," then Erasa clamped her hands together, "That's actually a good idea, V! You're practically the most organised person I know! You helped me organise my lip glosses by colour!"

"You only have three, E. It wasn't that difficult," Videl deadpanned.

Erasa stuck her tongue out and chucked a couple of popcorn at her, "Oh whatever. But hey, wait... What about your résumé? How are you going to fake the details? Don't you need a passport picture? And who did you pick to work for? Mind you V, there are filthy people in Ox City, even many of the employers are."

Videl tried her best to answer all of her friend's rushed questions. "Don't worry, E. I've already sorted out the résumé and the photo; I've already handed it in. Here's a copy of the photo though," and with that, Videl grabbed her purse that lay on the coffee table in front of them. After rummaging through it, she retrieved a small photo and placed it on the couch between them.

"Oh my gosh. Is that you Videl?" Erasa asked wide-eyed. She gazed at the picture of a girl who resembled Videl somewhat. Her friend's waist-length raven locks were no longer there; instead she wore a bright blonde wig which flowed down to just below her narrow shoulders. Videl also had forest-green contacts on and had borrowed honey-coloured foundation from her other best friend, Sharpener; to mask her ivory skin by giving it a tanned look.

"Nope. That there, my friend, is _Vivica Rogue_," Videl answered, smirking and looking amused.

"Whoa..." Erasa looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "...And who did you give your résumé to? Who are you going to work for?"

Videl gulped. She actually went to the interview as Vivica Rogue before she arrived at Erasa's house. The man who was in need of a secretary was Goten Son, the President of Son Incorporated. He was said to be the most royal and decent man in Ox City; unlike his older brother who was known for his playboy-ish and uncaring attitude. He was refused the role when their father Goku Son retired, having earned over fifty billion zenny. Once Goten interviewed Videl, he immediately hired her; saying she was perfect. Videl was ecstatic! But when she asked for the directions to his main office so she knew where to go when she started, he gave her a sympathetic smile. She remembered his exact words.

* * *

Flashback:

_ '"My apologies, Ms Rogue. Believe me, you are wonderful, definitely better suited for the job than any of these inarticulate ladies roaming around looking for my older brother. But alas, it's my brother who is in need of someone as perfect as you. I know you can change his careless ways; because if he doesn't get his act together and submit the annual figures and the FTSE report by the end of the year, the board will have him evacuated. Please, I need your help. This is actually the reason I was looking for a secretary. For Gohan. I'll triple your salary as a reward and you'll have your own office right outside my brother's office, of course. So what do you say?"_

_ Videl hesitated. Who was this older brother? She hadn't even seen before, just heard many rumours about him using ladies. But she desperately needed the money for her mother. And did he just say triple the salary?_

_ "Fine," she plastered a fake smile on her face. "I'll take it." How hard could one man be to handle? She'd handled lots before; one would be a piece of cake._

_ Goten grinned and shook Videl's hand. "Thank you, Ms Rogue. I assure you, your place here at Son Inc. will be enjoyable and safe. If there is anything you need help with or have any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask me.'_

_ Videl just smiled and nodded her head; all the while wondering if she'd made the right decision._

End of flashback.

* * *

Videl inhaled and braced herself for Erasa's wrath to unleash again; she hid the lower part of her face behind the cushion and lowered her eyes. "Uhm... Guhhhmm Sssuumm."

"What was that, V?" Erasa leaned over the counter and angled her head so she could hear better. "Who are you working for? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Videl groaned and lowered the cushion. "I'm going to work for Gohan. Gohan Son."

* * *

Let me know what you think?

~Rhen-chan.


	2. Son Inc

Son Inc.

"Welcome to Son Incorporated, Ms Rogue. Allow me to introduce myself," a tall blonde man dressed in a grey business greeted Videl as he came to a stop in front of her waiting form. "My name is Steven Roverfield and I will be escorting you to your office and to meet the Vice President, Mr Son."

Meeting his outstretched hand with her own one, Videl smiled and gestured for him to lead the way. They walked towards the elevator in comfortable silence; though every once in a while an employee – mainly male – would come up to her and introduce themselves. However, as soon as they stepped into the elevator, Steven immediately pressed the 'Shut' button and turned to her with a serious look on his face. Videl stared at him curiously through the fringe of her wig.

"Mr Son's character is very difficult to hand, I'm afraid," Steven murmured, glancing around the elevator looking for hidden speakers or cameras. "He has quite a reputation, Ms Rogue, which I'm sure you've heard about. I assure though, as I am the assistant of one of the board members; if he does anything out of line to you, tell me immediately for this is his final chance to get his act together. We both know what would happen if he doesn't."

Videl nodded, looking away from his sharp eyes. What Steven had said had been along the lines of what Erasa said when she found out who she was going to work for.

* * *

Flashback:

_'"Videl Hercule Satan! Gohan Son?" Erasa screeched, fists clenched and banging against the coffee table with every syllable. "Do you have any IDEA of what he does to his secretaries? He rapes them!" _

_ "Come on Erasa, if he did that, then he would've gone to jail already!" Videl protested, shielding herself behind the couch once again. "Besides, if he tries anything, you know I'd quit immediately!" Also kick his perverted ass._

_ "Look V, I'm telling you; this is a very bad idea. He's a womanizer! And, a few rumours were going around saying that he holds an interest for a certain Videl Satan!"_

_ "But I'm not going as Videl Satan. I'm going as Vivica Rogue," Videl replied, pointing at the small crinkled photo underneath Erasa's clenched fist._

_ "He's very sharp, Videl. He'll instantly recognise you!"_

End of Flashback.

* * *

As Erasa's last words reverberated in her head, Videl gulped as she pretended to run her hands through her blonde hair; actually re-adjusting the wig. "Don't worry, if anything happens, you'll be the first to know. Thank you Steven."

"Please, call me Steve," Steven replied, smiling as he stood between the now-open elevator doors; gesturing for her to go through first.

Once they reached Gohan's office, Steven knocked on the wide mirrored door. "Excuse me, Sir," he called out, opening the door. "I'd like to introduce you to your new secretary, Ms Vivica...," his voice trailed off as both he and Videl laid eyes on the vulgar sight before them.

Perched on Gohan's long desk was a young woman of 23 with dishevelled shoulder-length gold hair; now looking at Steve and Videl curiously. Her silk blouse was unbuttoned and her arms were tangled around a very handsome man, otherwise known as Gohan Son, who was hovering over her. The said man, with jet black spiky hair, was also staring at Steve - whose mouth hung wide open - and Videl - who shifted her greens eyes to the floor, taking a great interest in her black high heels.

* * *

Gohan studied the two people at the opposite end of his office. Glaring at them – though mostly Roverfield - he buttoned up his black shirt and stood up properly. He didn't miss the way Roverfield scanned the room; looking for any piece of scandalous evidence he could quickly swipe and show the members of the board. _Eurgh, Roverfield. The gossiper and snitch of the company. If Gohan had his ways, he would've fired him long ago; but Goten was in charge now._

His onyx eyes then landed on the petite, but voluptuous female next to Steve. A light smirk graced his pale face. She was wearing a black dress that ended just above her knees with a dark grey blazer on top. He wasn't too fond of the green eyes though; they looked unreal. 'Probably contacts,' he mused as he studied her. Her sunny blonde hair was flowing along her shoulders, ending just below them. She was attractive, but not the best looking female he had come across. And Gohan Son had come across many. _She resembles someone though..._

Gohan was alerted yesterday evening that he'd been appointed a secretary; someone new to keep an eye on him. It angered him slightly, not knowing who or where she came from. The only information on the website he found about her was that she was very academic and organised; she assisted Bulma Briefs, one of the greatest scientists known. Gohan usually knew a _lot_ more about his secretaries; he was very picky.

His smirk widened, however, when a dark thought crossed his mind. _A new toy..._

_

* * *

_

Let me know what you think?

~Rhen-chan.


	3. Master Gohan

Master Gohan

"My, my, I told you we should've locked the door," Eve, the girl underneath him said, smiling coyly. He ran his hands through his dark hair. "I should leave though, sweetie. You obviously have some work to do. Have fun." Gohan nodded briefly and adjusted his black tie.

Sensing another attractive woman in the room, Eve threw hers arms around Gohan possessively, leaning in to inhale his scent. Then she kissed him and left, eying Vivica with a hostile glint in her eyes on the way out whilst buttoning up her shirt.

* * *

Videl waited patiently while the blonde left, with Steve next to her; fiddling with his fingers.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr Son," he apologised for barging in, whilst Gohan slid into his big leather chair.

Gohan ignored him and turned his attention to Videl, well more to her body. "So, tell me about yourself" he said, shuffling papers on his desk.

"My name is Vivica Rogue, I was appointed by the manager, Mr Son. I will be your personal secretary from now on, and I'm looking forward to working with you" she replied, her lips set in a tight smile as she noticed where his eyes were looking. _Think about the money Videl, not about knocking his lights out._

"Vivica Rogue?" She nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you, more so from my brother. As you were going to be my secretary, I hope you don't mind that I did a little research on you. You have some excellent qualities" he said, waiting for her reaction.

"Thank you, and no; I don't mind" she answered. Thank goodness she remembered to set up a fake website for her new alter-ego.

Actually, after all the things Erasa told her - well, practically shouted at her - about Son Gohan discriminating women, she did a little research herself.

Son Gohan, 25 years old and still single, Vice President of Son Inc and first son of Son Goku; he would've been kicked out years ago for his attitude, but whenever he was interested, he worked hard and boosted the company's reputation. Still it was known to be a very rare occasion when he was capable of things like that. Also known for being very strict toward his subordinates and not accepting any mistakes; he works after office hours, usually until midnight. But above all, the most peculiar thing was that Gohan insisted his personal secretary stay with him until then. Then before long, the secretaries become absent. He was also notorious for not separating his work and personal life and using women in his office, especially those around his work place. 80% of the people in his side of the office are said to be just women. There is also apparently a war between the women workers, fighting for his attention.

Videl groaned inwardly. It wasn't like her to believe rumours and most websites; for all she knew, an old enemy could've started it. But he was just like what they described him to be.

"Hmm... Excellent qualities… Really..." he said, bringing her out of her thoughts. He scanned her body once more. "Get her out of here." _What?_

"And bring me someone who wears tighter and shorter clothes," he snapped at Steve. If he was going to have the same annoying woman stuck with him for most of the week, she had to be someone worth looking at all the time.

Videl couldn't believe this._ It was an office, for goodness sake!_ Forcing on a smile, she took a deep breath; trying to hide her fury. _1 Ki blast thrown at Gohan, 2 Ki blasts thrown at Gohan, 3 Ki blasts thrown at Gohan... _She and Erasa were so alike.

"I beg your pardon Sir?" Steve spluttered incredulously, not knowing what else to say.

"Excuse me, Mr Son," Videl interrupted, bringing the attention of the two men to her, "It's really regrettable that you say I'm no good without even giving me a chance. You wouldn't know if I am suitable for the job unless you let me show you. If it's not too much of a problem, why don't you leave me give me the job for a while and judge me afterwards".

Gohan paused, contemplating. A woman speaking back to him? And a plain one at that? This was a first, but Gohan wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He saw Steve place his hand subtly over his mouth, trying hard not to crack a smile. So he went for the latter and narrowed his eyes as he spoke once again. "I don't need a lousy secretary who not only dresses horribly, but opposes her superior's orders."

_Why you!_

"But that wasn't an opposition, it was a suggestion," she replied lightly. She rejoiced inwardly - She had him there.

* * *

"Hm..." Gohan stood up. "I see." _He could play it that way too._ "In that case..." he turned around and grabbed a massive pile of papers. Time to test her abilities.

"Here," he threw them onto his desk. "Process this pile here, then based on what you come across, prepare a couple of spreadsheets and some charts for all four categories. After that, prepare the materials for tomorrow's meeting; the information for it will already be on your company laptop at your desk. Send out notices for it too. Then I want you to send all the data to my computer. If you need to, you can search the older data." He chuckled inwardly. She didn't even write any of his orders down; there was no way she could remember or complete all those tasks without messing at least two of them up. Gohan didn't mind though, he had actually done all that work previously; he was just looking for an excuse to fire her. After all, he didn't tolerate mistakes.

* * *

Videl memorized the tasks and went through them again in her mind. _Got it._

"Understood," she answered, meeting his arrogant smirk. "Anything else, Sir?"

She waited while he thought about it. "Ah...yes. I also want you to send a present to Eve Harper; the woman who just left my office. Send it in my name with an apology for ending our afternoon together early. Got it?"

Steve nearly fainted. Eve Harper was the daughter of the President of Ox City Bank? If Mr Son messed that relationship up, they were going to be in for it.

Videl turned around to retreat back to her desk outside.

"Another thing, Ms Rogue," she stopped and glanced back while Gohan continued, "Don't accept any incoming calls whatsoever from women who are not in this phonebook," he handed her a black notebook. Videl raised a fake eyebrow as she eyed the thick book. She doubted there were any women in Ox City whose name weren't in this book.

Nevertheless, she nodded and turned around once again.

"Wait."

She stopped again. _Argh! What now?_

"One more thing, Ms Rogue" he said, smirking yet again. "You can call me Master Gohan".

"I'll be leaving now, _Gohan_," and with that she left his office.

"And you can keep calling me Ms Rogue, you arrogant bastard," she muttered as she closed his door.

"I heard that, _Vivica_" his amused voice made her jump. What the-?

* * *

It's been a while - Let me know what you think?

-Rhen-chan.


End file.
